


New Friend

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gen, SUAU, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe Alternate Universe, comet steven, short?, steven is a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: In a time where he can’t stay balanced, Yin and Yang meet someone who is willing to give Steven advice.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Steven Universe, no ships - Relationship
Series: unity [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	New Friend

“You’re making absolutely no sense,” Steven pointed out, his brow raised and his arms crossed. Across from him, the newcomer chuckled weakly.

Coming across him had been an accident. Yin and Yang decided to unfuse for a day. It was suggested by their therapist a few times and, although reluctantly, they finally agreed to try it out. After being fused for so long it was weird being separated, but their mixed feelings would be the most  _ normal _ thing they would experience today.

“It’s so warm today,” Yang said with a yawn. The two of them were laying down on the soft grass and enjoying the breeze. As soon as Pearl told them that the weather was going to be perfect, they already knew what their day’s plans were going to be.

As usual, Yin didn’t reply. He instead just hummed in response. The Gem was laying down on his stomach kicking his legs and burying his head in between his arms. His other half was curled up next to him, relaxing as he felt energy run through his veins. It was the perfect day to finally take a break from everything that Steven had been doing lately. As Amethyst said, things are much better when you’re not stressed.

The peaceful aura was soon replaced by one filled with confusion and irritation. They heard a strange noise and watched as someone quite literally  _ fell  _ out of what looked like a portal. It closed up as soon as he was fully on the ground.

His back was facing them and he didn’t even realize that there were two other people there. Instead, he paced back and forth murmuring things like “Why did I do that?” and “I’ve done dumber things!” Yin and Yang exchanged glances, obviously confused.

Well, who  _ wouldn’t _ be confused by some random person walking in through a portal and mumbling to themself? 

Yin sat up, summoning his shield just in case something happened. “Who  _ are  _ you?” 

At his words, the newcomer whipped around and stared at them. They stared right back, clearly at a loss for words. This person, who randomly stepped in through a portal, looked  _ exactly  _ like Steven. Well, almost.

First of all, his eyes were different. His left eye was dark navy blue while his right was nearly identical to how Pink Diamond’s eyes were. However, instead of the diamond iris being black, it was red. Under his eyes on both of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose were freckles.  _ Rainbow freckles. _

The stranger’s clothing was another thing. His jacket was a shade of light blue that could easily be mistaken for a light purple. The white on his jacket was instead a light gray. His shirt was dark pink and the star on it was an even lighter shade of pink. Despite this, his pants were a dark blueish-gray and his slippers were a  _ very  _ light shade of pink. Although colorful, his clothing was somehow aesthetically pleasing.

But regardless of all of his differences, he still resembled Steven to a degree where it looked like he was trying to  _ copy  _ his appearance. Almost like a shape-shifter.

“Me? Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here,” The newcomer laughed nervously. “I’m Steven. Most people know me as Comet, though! It makes things less confusing.”

Yang exchanged a confused glance with Yin. He set a hand on his Gem’s shoulder. “That’s not possible. Are you trying to shape-shift into Steven? We’re the components that make him so you quite literally can’t be him.”

‘Comet’ gasped, “Components?!” His blue eye had a star in it now and he grinned, “Wow, are you guys a fusion too?! Or the components that make a fusion, sorry! It's not common to find people like us nowadays!”

This only made them more puzzled. Yin quirked a brow, clearly not impressed by the other’s excitement. “We  _ are  _ Steven. The moment we fuse, we become him. What we’re saying here is: it’s impossible for you to be someone who we become.”

“I already… ohhh, I get what you mean. Well, no. I’m not  _ your  _ Steven, but I’m  _ a  _ Steven! If you want me to be more specific, however, I’m the fusion of two Stevens— neither of which include your Steven.”

“How is that possible?!” The human frowned.

Shrugging, Comet pulled up his shirt and showed them his Gem. It was positioned like Pink Diamond’s was. However, it was made up of an odd mix of colors that most certainly  _ didn’t _ belong to their fusion. 

Steven’s components stared in awe. Yin looked up at him when he put his shirt back down. “How…?”

“Have you not heard of the multiverse…?” The star faded from his eye. 

With a flash of light, Steven was himself again. He shook his head slowly. “No… what’s that?”

For a moment, nothing was said. Comet tilted his head, “Sorry, what were we talking about?”

“The multiverse?”

“Oh, right! The multiverse is basically just like a bunch of universes out together, like this one… but much larger!” He hummed, “Try to think of it like a galaxy! Multiple galaxies make up the universe, right?” Steven nodded. “Multiple universes make the multiverse!”

“Multiverse… oh, I think I get it now,” He sat down again and Comet sat across from him. “But why are you in  _ my  _ universe of all things?”

The other shrugged. “Just ended up here! Wait, no, that isn’t true… it is! I ended up here after- because I-”

Steven frowned. He understood what it was like to speak when your components were also trying to have a say in things. He set a hand on Comet’s shoulder and watched him flinch back. “I’m sorry… just wanted to make sure if you’re okay. You mentioned being a fusion, right?”

“Wait, I did?” Comet chuckled, “I forgot! Oops! But, yeah, I’m a fusion!” He paused for a second before perking up. “This reminds me… this universe was showing signs of being unstable for a while and, although it’s being protected, I just wanted to make sure that everyone is doing okay.”

What an odd backstory behind a simple question. The hybrid nodded. “Everyone’s okay. Yin and Yang have been splitting a lot lately, so it may be that.”

“Yin and Yang?”

“My Gem component and my human component.”

Comet gasped. “Wow, finally, not just Steven and Pink! Those names tend to be used for…” He shivered. “Let’s not even talk about it.”

“I’m the fusion of Yin and Yang. Pink is my mom,” Steven looked confused. The other shook his head and waved his hands around.

“Well, why do Yin and Yang keep unfusing?” He lay down now, “Is Yin’s Gem cracked? Is Yang dying? What’s happenin’?”

He was taken aback by those suggestions. “No, nothing that bad. Just some basic problems with staying balanced. We’ve tried everything yet I keep being teared in half! Even Garnet is running out of ideas!”

The other seemed to recognize the situation at hand now. “The thing about fusion is… it’s different for everyone. How to stay fused varies from person to person and also varies from relationship to relationship. It’s a different experience for each and every fusion that has ever existed!”

“Wait… really…?” His eyes widened.

“Nah, maybe you just shouldn’t be fused.” 

Steven met his mocking gaze. A small smirk was on the other’s face as he snickered. 

“Comet!” He sighed.

“Sorry it just… I thought it was obvious!”

He huffed, “Maybe for you!”

“But, really. In my personal experience? Staying fused is difficult sometimes but you just need to let your components talk things out! It might give you a massive headache sometimes, but it’s usually worth it if it helps them find a solution to something.”

The hybrid glanced over his features to make sure he wasn’t joking again. For the first time, it seemed like he was being serious. 

“But they always split when they argue!”

“Just stay strong! You’re going to be okay.”

Surprisingly, his words were oddly comforting. Steven paused, taking a deep breath and smiling at him. “You’re right… I’ll be okay.”

“That’s the spirit!” He jumped up. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to eating chocolate and watching Crying Dinner Friends. The sequel of the sequel is finally out and being here was kind of a waste of time… but I don’t regret meeting you!”

Steven squinted. Comet really  _ was _ an odd character. One moment he was happy and excited then the very next he was tired and playful. It was confusing, really, and he found it difficult to keep up with him. However, part of him wanted to speak to him for a little longer.

“Will you come back? It’s… kind of nice having someone to talk to about fusion.” Hopefully, he didn’t sound too desperate.

At that point, Comet’s portal was already open. It looked like a random hole that led to outer space. Admittedly, Steven would be too scared to go through it.

The fusion turned back to the other, however, and nodded. “Sure thing! I’ll try my hardest to remember!”

Both of them laughed before he leapt through the portal and closed it behind him.

As he stared at the area where his new friend once stood, Steven could only grow curious about even more things.  _ What  _ **_was_ ** _ the multiverse and how could he get there? _

**Author's Note:**

> COMET is owned by ME.  
> Also, before people ask: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO STEVENCEST IN MY STORIES. Comet is a fusion not based on love but based more on feeling complete. Please, do NOT try to ship my Stevens. It’s uncomfortable to me, really...
> 
> Anyways, this may be a potential teaser for a new series? ;) Whaddya all think?


End file.
